


Unconventional Methods

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Kissing, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Einstein is confused, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mammett, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slightly Underage, Surprise Kissing, heavy lifting, request, too much thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Marty sees that Doc is having some complications with his new invention so he decides to take his mind off of it. With something a little extra





	Unconventional Methods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnlockedDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/gifts).



> NOTHING IS OWNED except for the plot line but even then that was a request. Shout out to JohnlockedDancer for reading my other fic and then requesting this story. Thank you for your comment and I hope this fic is to your liking and expectations. I am sorry for the long wait for this I just got back into school and my writing time as been killed off in folds. Anyway I appreciate comments good and bad along with kudos. Now enough typing enjoy the story.

Marty dropped the box on the ground with a resounding thud before pushing it into the corner with his foot. The muscles in his back throbbed and strained as he tried to stretch out the stiffness and knots. The movement pulling a groan from his throat while beads of sweat trip down his brow; some clinging to his eyelashes.  Marty dropped his arms down with a sigh before lifting up his shirt to dry his forehead.

 

“Marty! Where are you?” Doc’s voice rang from the basement. 

 

“I’m up here Doc! Just put away the last box!” Marty responded. He heard Doc make a confirmation noise before going back to whatever he was working on. Marty’s mouth drooped into a dopey smile as he shook his head fondly at Doc’s antics. The time traveler shot one more look at the small pile of boxes before going to join Doc.

 

Downstairs Doc was hunched over his desk, fiddling with a screwdriver, Einstein curled around his feet contently. The scientist’s already unruly hair was strewn around as if someone had been pulling at it, while his clothes were wrinkled and hanging off his frame in a sloppy manner.  Marty caught his bottom lip with his teeth as he tried to strangle the snickers rising in his chest. His eyes flashed with mischief at the idea that crossed his mind. After a moment of hesitation Marty slide across the room, dodging the random papers and objects resting on the floor, until he stood directly behind the genius. He slowly leaned over until his mouth was a breath away from Doc’s ear.

 

“Having trouble?”  Doc vaulted out of his chair and swung around with a cry. His amber eyes bright with panic and confusion. Marty flung his head back as laughter racked his body, making him quiver. 

 

“Great Scott Marty! You almost made me go into cardiac arrest!” Doc gasped trying to calm his skittish heart. Marty dragged his hands down his face, laughter drizzling to breathy giggles. 

 

Doc’s chest thrummed with infatuation and warmth as he heard the other’s chiming laugh that was always so free and joyful.  A lovesick grin fell onto Doc’s face as he watched Marty calm down.

 

“I’m sorry Doc it’s just that you looked so frustrated and I wanted to cheer you up.” Marty answered slightly strained from laughing.  

 

Doc’s chest tightened at the affectionate words. Both men flashed the other a fluttery smile, each savoring the feel of being in the other’s presence. Marty watched Doc through his eyelashes, his cheeks rapidly becoming a dusty pink. 

 

The senior scientist sucked a breath in through his teeth as he peered down at his companion. Marty blinked causing his eyelashes to flutter against his cheek. Doc felt his knees buckle at the sight while vulgar images flashed through his mind pulling a shudder from him. Marty’s tongue swiped at his bottom lip in a nervous habit - finally snapping Doc’s control. 

 

Marty’s eyes flew open as he felt soft lips land against his. His heart skidded to a halt in his chest, while his body seemed to melt to the floor.  Suddenly Doc jolted back, fear and despair screaming in his eyes. 

 

“Great Scott, Marty I am so sorry! That was completely inappropriate and I know you couldn’t possibly return my feelings and...how about I just go so so you could leave and I don’t expect you come ba-” Marty yanked Doc down by the collar of his shirt, crushing their mouths together once more. Stealing the words off his tongue and swallowing them only to then push Doc away, still close enough for their breaths to swirls together in between their breasts.   
  


“Doc we both know you’re brilliant but that was ridiculously stupid. I don’t know about you but I love you. So I don’t want to hear another word about leaving.” Marty declared sternly his polar blue eyes glaring at the other man - daring him to argue. 

 

Doc nodded in a daze as he followed Marty’s mouth, unconsciously licking his own lips in a desperate attempt to taste the other again. Marty shuddered in arousal before pressing himself against Doc; their chest bumping together.

 

Doc groaned softly before leaning slotting their mouths together once more.

 

“I love you too Marty.” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                                    It's over

Weeeeeeeell  that's the story that took me a week *Clears throat* ANYWAY I do hope you all enjoyed this fic and that it was worth the three minutes it took to read it. 


End file.
